Charmed
Charmed was a series of North American channel The WB was first aired on TV between 1998 and 2006, becoming the longest series led by female characters in the story. Charmed is the story of the Halliwell sisters who, after the death of his grandmother, will live together in the old family mesansion in San Francisco, California. In this beautiful and mysterious place they will have to relearn how to love one another and to live with a windfall: they are witches! The revelation is an old book written by earlier generations of women in the family, called "The Book of Shadows". The sisters were known as The Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches of her time. Thereafter Prudence (Prue), Piper and Phoebe will use magical powers to defend innocents against witches, warlocks, demons and other creatures full of charms. At the end of the third season because of disagreements with colleagues, Shannen Doherty left the series. She played Prue, the oldest sister, who because of it ends up being killed by a demon. The following season she was replaced by Rose McGowan, who plays Paige, a younger sister of the other unknown, which was adopted by another couple even when newborn. From now on, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are going to confront the creatures of the underworld! Curiosities * In season one, Prue is employed in an auction house called Bucklands. The Bucklands, Raymond and Rosemary, were considered the first people to bring religion Wicca for North America. * The popularity of Charmed inspired SOTA toy company to create dolls of the characters: Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Belthazor, besides setting the attic and the Book of Shadows. Originally it would also be made a doll of Prue, Shannen Doherty, but turned down the offer to have his image on a doll of "Charmed. * The makeup design for the demon Belthazor was based on the same style of makeup used for the character of Darth Maul in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999). * According to Aaron Spelling, the show was renewed for a full season of 22 episodes after just two episodes were aired. * During the first season, when Constance M. Burge was executive producer of the series, the focus was on the ties of brotherhood and exploring the heritage of the Halliwell witches. That changed when the control of the show was handed over to Brad Kern, who gave more emphasis to matters of love and sexy clothes. * During the hiatus between seasons two and three, the producers discussed possible routes for the third season. Brad Kern wanted over a love interest for Phoebe's character that started bad but became good. Constance M. Burge was against the idea, since the character Piper already had a season with a complicated web of relationships. After realizing that he would not win the debate, Burge left the series. * In January 2006, Charmed became the longest TV series with female main cast on television. * Untilappearance of the character Chris Perry in the final episode of season five(Oh My Goddess, Part 1), allmale sorcerers of the series were children. * Alyssa Milano was so fond of the designs from the Book of Shadows that asked the artist to paint murals in their own home. But it is unclear why the works. * In June 2001 the executive producer Aaron Spelling announced, after several hearings and considered many actresses (including Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Brown, Tiffani Thiessen, Soleil Moon Frye, Susan Ward and Eliza Dushku), that Rose McGowan had won the role of Paige Matthews, a half-sister for a long time away from Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Category:Eliza dushku Category:Charmed Category:Mediamass